


Angels with Dirty Faces

by jupiterdylan



Series: Gabriel from 4 to 7 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>污脸天使<br/>他们憎恨彼此到想杀了对方一万次的程度，但他们的身体还没有做好杀死对方的准备。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels with Dirty Faces

“最近这个士兵76给我们添了不少麻烦啊。”黑爪内部，莱耶斯看着报告书自言自语。  
“那你去做了他不就完了？”坐在阴影里的狙击手说，“昨天刚有目击报告说他在多拉多对死人帮的人出手了，而且还受了重伤，你不觉得这是个好时机吗？”  
“什么好时机，这家伙神出鬼没的怎么会在交火后还在同一个城市停留？”  
“哦，别想偷懒，莱耶斯，你闭着眼睛都能发现他在找补给，那把脉冲步枪一看就是守望先锋的作品，我说的没错吧，原指挥官？”  
“你再提那四个字我就把刚打光子弹的枪管塞进你嘴里，那肯定跟你一样热辣，艾米丽。”  
莱耶斯用它两把地狱火中的一把朝狙击手的头比划了一下，在得到狙击手不以为意的哼声之后悻悻地把枪收好，开着飞机去了多拉多。  
他先到守望先锋原来在多拉多的基地探查了一番，果然发现了最近有人入侵的痕迹——杰克•莫里森的备用生物立场被人拿空了，通讯器也被使用过，一切的证据都表明黑百合的情报没错。有传言说士兵76是守望先锋的原指挥官，莱耶斯一直将信将疑。通常这种捕风捉影的消息总是越夸张越容易传播下去，但从流出来的监控摄像拍到的模糊照片，那个人的特征很像莫里森。和自己一样的身高，持枪的动作，日渐变白的金发，以及形状美好的屁股，莱耶斯绝对不会认错。既然自己从那场爆炸中活下来了，莫里森为什么不能呢？在那之后他去过阿灵顿公墓，也曾在莫里森的墓碑前驻足，甚至还用射线扫描过那块土地，想看看莫里森是不是真的在地下长眠。可惜当时莱耶斯只看见了不锈钢棺材的形状，而且八成托比昂还在里面加了铅板，防的就是别人这一招。欲盖弥彰，他想，他当时就应该挖出棺材看看里面是不是空的。现在他几乎能确定士兵76就是莫里森了，这才想起责怪当初没挖棺材的自己是多么愚蠢，可是他忘了当时是怎样害怕见到杰克•莫里森腐烂的脸，即使他觉得里面是空的，即使他猜齐格勒会放进去一个和莫里森差不多的复制体，但他不能忍受莫里森的蓝眼睛里爬出蛆虫的样子，就算是复制品也不行。  
士兵76不会大摇大摆的从车站和正式关卡离开，因此多拉多留给他的只有一个选择，那就是死人帮控制下的城郊土路。幸好黑爪和死人帮稍微有点交情，所以过去打探一下消息应该还不至于有假。莱耶斯开出飞机里的小型车，沿着城市边缘一路开了过去。  
还没走到出城的出口，莱耶斯就看见了一辆孤零零的旧车行驶在土路上。直觉告诉他，这一定是士兵76。莱耶斯保持距离跟在后面，准备等着他被死人帮的人拦住时再出手。紧接着他就看到一个穿着红白蓝显眼夹克的老头从车里钻出来，一点示弱的意思也没有，似乎摆明了不准备交买路钱，笃定要和他们大干一场。  
“这个蠢货。”莱耶斯以为当了独行侠几年的莫里森已经学会了隐匿不张扬的技巧，事实证明在莫里森心中仍旧藏着未曾熄灭的正义之火。夹克衫的背面还沾着暗红色的血迹，这老头是准备用这个状态和他们正面交火吗？他把车停远，变成幽灵形态踱着步过去看戏：士兵76面对围过来的拦路人，一句话也没有交涉，而是直接送给高处的敌人一发螺旋飞弹，接着启动战术目镜，不到三十秒就消灭了这群乌合之众。  
“哼，这老头还有点能耐。”莱耶斯快步走向士兵的的背后，刚进入射程范围士兵就转过身送他一颗脉冲弹药，他立刻变为幽灵，子弹从他黑雾般的身体里穿过。士兵嘟囔了一句“臭虫”，没等这句话说完，莱耶斯就用地狱火的枪托砸向他的后脑，足以使普通人致死的力度让士兵也跌倒在地。  
“臭虫总是杀不完，我知道你要说这个，”莱耶斯蹲下身把失去意识的士兵翻过来，“可是你我都死了又活，是不是也能归到臭虫那一类了？”  
钢爪揭下面罩和目镜的动作粗暴而麻利，莱耶斯的目光也因此而显得更为踟蹰，明明验证士兵76是不是莫里森的时间仅需一瞬，他却在眨眼的间隙里过度停顿了几秒。刚才的撞击让士兵的鼻骨断了，血流了出来，因为面罩的摩擦让脸部沾上了大片血迹，更显得脏污。眼下这个老头脸上有一道贯穿额面的伤疤，下巴上也有一道，破坏了原本形状完美的双唇，这不再是莱耶斯印象中的杰克•莫里森了，然而这确确实实就是杰克•莫里森。  
“还是这个样子适合你，以前我有好多次都想冲着你那张正经到可笑的脸上狠狠地来一拳，这会儿这个愿望似乎实现了。”莱耶斯用带着钢爪的拇指从那两条伤痕上拂过，不禁想到这伤大概不是齐格勒给他治疗的。齐格勒以前绝不会让身为守望先锋指挥官的莫里森脸上留下伤痕，为此甚至连一道小划痕都要用费时费力的纳米疗法；而莱耶斯一直不在乎这些，反正他又不是守望先锋的门面，没几道疤算什么士兵？现在莫里森的脸成了这个样子，士兵76的名号倒也适得其所。  
他不知道这些伤痕是不是在那场爆炸造成的。爆炸发生前他和莫里森正留在会议室里做每月例会后的例行争吵。莫里森和他各站在长桌的一头，彼此之间的隔阂早已是数十个长桌那么远。大概是老兵的直觉隐约意识到危险即将来临，那次争执中莱耶斯其实一直心绪不宁，无法集中精神，以至于他完全忘记了为什么莫里森要和他吵。长桌另一头的莫里森有点陌生，白发的比例在他不知不觉间增加了，额头上的皱纹也深了不少。莱耶斯不合时宜的想起很久以前他和莫里森曾经在这张长桌上做过爱，当时的莫里森也是这样在会议后和他留下来单独说话，两片饱满的嘴唇吐出的字句规范又正经，简直可以做新闻直播，但莱耶斯只觉得那一句句有关国际安全的话题都是下作又污秽的引诱，每个音节都在教唆着他说和莫里森做爱将会是多么妙不可言，所以莱耶斯就这么做了，他越过长桌，用自己的嘴唇堵住那张滔滔不绝的嘴，熟稔的脱掉莫里森系带繁多的制服，伸手进去握住他同样炙热而坚硬的欲望。那时他的金发在夕阳下熠熠生辉，接吻时手掌会不由自主的碰触自己的颈侧。而现在如果莱耶斯越过长桌，用手指穿过那些掺着白色的金发，企图接吻的话——说实话，莱耶斯确实很想这么做——那个人想必只会抓住他的手腕，对他说“别太过分”。  
连锁爆炸持续的时间其实很短，从开始到波及至会议室只用了十几秒。从他们明白过来发生了什么，到被掩埋在废墟里的时间也只够他们本能的靠近对方，互相喊一句彼此的名字。莱耶斯很快从昏迷中恢复了意识，可惜清醒给他带来的不是好消息，经过改造的身体破烂不堪，只孜孜不倦的向大脑发出危险信号，然而他却无力带自己脱离险境，只好祈求救援快点来临。他声嘶力竭地喊莫里森的名字，杰克，杰克，杰克。只够喊三次，便再也发不出任何声音了。有血流淌到他这边，粘稠又温热，沾着灰的莫里森的血。莱耶斯的视线与莫里森之间隔着一大块掉下来的天花板，他能看见的只有莫里森的后脑一动不动，任凭花白的金发黏着越来越多的血。他有点想笑，他已经想不起上一次和莫里森躺在同一个房间里是什么时候了，此刻谁引发了爆炸不是问题，有没有其他人遇难不是问题，自己和莫里森快要死了也不是问题，他脑子里唯一想解决的问题是，他们俩现在的距离有点远，他想摸摸莫里森的头发，可他费尽力气也只能摸到莫里森的血。  
晃过神来的时候莱耶斯已经被身下的士兵捉住了手腕，他的思绪飘得太远，以至于他忘了那具同样经受改造过的身体昏迷的时间会很短。  
“别动，”莱耶斯用枪口抵住莫里森的心脏，“不然我就朝这里开一枪。”  
莱耶斯感觉到手腕上的力量一下子就减小了，与此同时他发誓他看见莫里森难以察觉的笑了一下。  
“莱耶斯？我怎么听说你死了。”  
“你不也从坟墓里爬出来了么？”莫里森突然做了一个大动作，莱耶斯下意识的变成幽灵与他拉开了距离，他保持着用枪指着莫里森的状态，这才发现自己刚刚忘记合上保险，希望没人发现。  
莫里森慢慢捡起地上的面罩和目镜并站起来，并没有去拿掉在不远处的脉冲步枪，“我很高兴你还活着，莱耶斯，如果你跟着我是想领我身上的那笔悬赏金，那么我也会作战。”  
“下次吧。”莱耶斯说。  
莱耶斯用暗影步返回停车的地方，觉得自己简直就是落荒而逃。他明明看见莫里森的金发早已不再耀眼，蓝眼睛也没有了他所熟识的那种能够救赎一切的光亮，但是变成了这样的他怎么还能笑得出来？他以为莫里森早就已经和自己一样讨厌对方到了极点。莱耶斯发现他逃开的如此之快也还是没能避免他最害怕的事情发生——莫里森已经撬动了他埋藏心底的一块基石。  
回到黑爪后莱耶斯没顾得上和刻薄的狙击手女士拌嘴，也绝口不提这次行动的细节，只是用一句“没抓到”敷衍了事。他召集了一只小队，准备在三天后去直布罗陀监测站，那里现在已经快成了温斯顿的私人研究室，要想找到士兵76的踪迹，唯一的办法就是取得由AI雅典娜保管的原守望先锋特工信息。  
他差一点就成功了，在他上载的病毒马上就要夺取雅典娜的程序时，温斯顿把他打成了一团黑雾，同时也阻隔了病毒。重组了形态之后他决定先行撤退，反正温斯顿在联合国的监视管控下也不会逃跑。  
莱耶斯刚刚用暗影步传送到监测站外围，一颗子弹就打穿了他的大腿，让他不由自主的单膝跪地。距离恢复形态才过去不久，他还不能马上变成幽灵，只得任凭身后那人的枪口抵住后脑。  
“如果我看到你的指尖动上一动，或者衣角变成了雾，我就马上打爆你的头。”士兵76隔着面罩传过来的声音有点嘶哑。  
“杰克，你要早有这种骨气，守望先锋也就不会解散了，”莱耶斯缓缓地站起来，后脑的枪口也跟着他一起移动，没有离开分毫，“你看，你还没做好杀我的准备。”  
“你不也是吗？你的地狱火什么时候可以开着保险开火了？”  
“要想拿你的那笔赏金还是不开火的好，我怕打烂了你那张脸没人给钱不说，还要……”  
“莱耶斯，你不用非得解释，”莫里森放下了枪，“温斯顿刚才重新召集了守望先锋，或许……你还可以回来。”  
“回来干什么，继续陪你们玩童子军游戏？别做梦了！”莱耶斯很想把面具摔在他脸上，问问看他是不是还认识自己这张脸。  
“查清是谁攻击了总部之后我也会回去的，总不能让温斯顿收拾你和我的烂摊子。”  
莱耶斯想大吼一声“闭嘴”，他感觉此刻又回到了和莫里森吵架的时候，莫里森总是一直说一直说，仿佛自己根本不存在似的。但在他喊出那两个字之前，一个生物立场丢到了他脚下，莫里森的手靠近他的腿，简单查看了一下伤势，接着，放在了他的脖子上。  
“我会在守望先锋等着你，”莫里森拿开手，摆好准备离开的姿势，“但我更希望你在守望先锋等我，老朋友。”  
该死，莱耶斯暗骂了一声，他可是死神，从来都只有甩下别人的份，而他现在却站在着暖洋洋的黄色生物立场中，看着士兵76离开的背影，动弹不得。


End file.
